


if ever you need to run (would you take me with you)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I can't help it, angsty, maybe i was born this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: Every time I re-read the title I get Snow Patrol's, "Run", stuck in my head. Every. Time.





	

lucy gripped my hand as your motorcycle disappeared into the night. she must have seen something across my face. i let her ground me. let her _keep my feet on the ground_ **when all i wanted to do** _was chase after you_. i couldn’t–you didn’t want–this was _your_ battle, and i had to let you go. but **rao** , for a moment… _for a moment i was **there** with you_, _wind on my face, nothing but you, me and the road ahead_. 

but her hand is still wrapped around mine; **reminding me** _that i was here and you… you were gone_. 

lucy took on a part of me in the the loss of you. she held me on the nights you couldn’t and she tried her best to fill the gap you left. she loved me _when all i wanted_ **was you**. she was there beside me through all the panic attacks when _i couldn’t_ find your heartbeat in the chaos. she was there to call your cellphone and play your voicemail just so i could hear your voice _one more time_. she took care of me because  _“lucy-lucy she **needs** you. **i can’t** -i have to go please-please take care of her she nee–she needs someone to protect her and i can’t so-so please-” _

_we haven’t been apart this long in **years**. i’m not-i’d forgotten how to live without you here, alex. i’d forgotten what silence, **true silence** , sounded like and now that i’ve found it again… **i miss the sound of you**. _

_so–so **please** , please come back to me. find what you need to find. do what you need to do, but at the end of it all… **come back to me**. _

_…this separation has proven one thing and that’s that–there is **no** **me without you**._


End file.
